Waiting
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: Hiatuses are evil. They are unbearable necessary evils that cause pain. Defense mechanicisms are put in place to answer questions cliffhangers present. This is my answer to the madness. Petrellis, Linderman, Sylar, and Mohinder. Two Part MiniSeries
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Waiting**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T - Violence**

**Couples: None**

**Characters: Angela, Claire, The Haitian, Peter, Sylar, Mohinder, Nathan, and Linderman**

* * *

**Spoilers:** _**Through Chapter 18: Parasite.**_

_**Other Spoiler Related Notes: **This story was written in a period of a few weeks, and some of my opinions have changed. Though, I decided to keep some of these ideas alone, opting to be pleasantly surprised later when April 23 finally comes along. When our **Waiting** will be finally complete. This is an example of what happens when NBC makes me wait too much. This story includes speculation for the War Buddies Graphic Novels Parts 1 to 4, a few spoilers and promotional commercials in addition to my own speculation and imagination. I was also in Linderman's gallery._

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Heroes, Tim Kring and NBC do, I am just a fan. Also, please, my apologies for my bad French. It been a while since I had French class, and I used that evil Babelfish for phrases I did not remember. Sorry if my conjugations are way off too.

_This is the kind of stuff that happens when the show makes me wait this long..._

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

... 

"Who are you?" Claire asked.

"I'm your grandmother and I have been trying to protect you, but you are so stubborn. Just like your father," Angela answered.

Claire looked at her grandmother in shock. How crazy was this getting? Who was Peter to her, her uncle or something?

"My father didn't want anything to do with me," Claire said bitterly, sadly.

Angela gently grabbed a hold of Claire's shoulders.

"That isn't true. You are going to hate me, but I don't care. But I was the one that talked Nathan out of seeing you. Frankly the fact that even traveled to Texas was beyond my wishes."

Claire broke herself away from Angela's hold.

"What? Why?"

"For your protection. And for his."

"I don't understand," Claire stated.

In a way it was true, and in a way it was not. She knew there was a lot she didn't understand and that just made her angry. She could see her grandmother pacing in the background.

"Maintenant où est-il mon fils ? Vous l'avez presque eu. Si je n'étais pas aussi inquiété, je jure, je pourrais le tuer!" Angela shouted.

"Je suis désolé. Je vous ai déjà dit que ceci, mais lui a employé sa puissance. Je déjà ai été occupé avec votre petite-fille!" The Haitian replied.

"Anglais si vous plait?" Claire whined. "I only know a little French and I am sick of being out of the loop. Not to mention it is rude."

Angela placed a hand on Claire's cheek tenderly but otherwise did not answer.

Claire stared at Angela with stubborn pride.

"I am so glad you are safe. Now I am worried about the rest of our family."

* * *

"_Sylar..."_

It was the eerie, faint voice of Mohinder's warning. So the monster has a name. Peter vaguely remembered reading the name out of Matt Parkman's mind, but it was rambled and rushed and filled with such pain.

"I remember you. Are you like me? I would like to see how that works..."

Sylar pressed Peter against the wall, not giving him much time to think. Peter was able to pick up abilities like a sponge, if it was true that Sylar shared this power, this would be one an interesting experience, in addition to being frightening. Sylar killed him once and he was sure he has the ability to kill him to again. But there was one thing Peter had now that he didn't have before, control.

Sylar used his finger and started to cut Peter forehead, it felt like he was taking a saw to his skin. The pain was acute, and he could not help but to scream.

* * *

Miles away, Angela Petrelli began to breathe heavy. 

"He's in pain!" Angela cried. She grabbed a hold of The Haitian's jacket, "He's screaming. You need to find him. Even when he was in Texas...I didn't sense this much distress from him."

Claire studied Angela curiously.

"Peter?" she inquired.

Angela didn't answer; she kept her focus on The Haitian. "You saw him before. And Nathan is away in Vegas. You need to find him."

She was glad that Nathan was in Vegas, at least one of her sons were safe, for the moment. Though, there was one time in Vegas that she thought she needed some backup for her first born. She sensed Nathan's fear, and she secretly had the Haitian- her spy in the Company, a group her family disassociated from years ago- to keep an eye on him. However, Nathan gave her a pleasant surprise. He was indifferent, sometimes to a fault, but when he needed it the most he used his power and got away. She could only pray that Peter could do the same.

Sylar smiled as he continued to cut Peter's forehead, but once he got about halfway–

"Get away!" Peter shouted as he pushed Sylar away, the great force sent Sylar across the room. Mohinder fell from the ceiling and coughed. Peter wanted to check on him, but his he couldn't spare any time right now. Sylar was on his hands and knees, but did not waste any time regaining his footing as well.

Sylar walked toward Peter with an astonished look upon his face.

"Your forehead... It's no longer bleeding. You can heal. Like the cheerleader."

Sylar paused, and the corners of his mouth forming an envious smile, "Like Claire."

Peter glared at Sylar. "You leave her alone!"

"I haven't been able to add that wondrous ability to my collection by if I take it from you...But that isn't all you have to offer. You really are like me. But how do you acquire your additional abilities?"

The smile ..the smile of his was lethal. "Of course, your Peter Petrelli. I read it in this book here."

* * *

Nathan was so ready to sacrifice his life to rid his family of Linderman once and for all. It was because of him that his wife was confined to a wheelchair. It his because of him that his father decided to take his life. And it was because of him that his family had this smell of corruption. Ultimate revenge was only a trigger a way. But Linderman knew about his powers. Yet that revelation only stalled him for mere second. If that was the only thing Linderman knew he would have still fired. Linderman's men ran him off the road; it was very possible that they saw him fly from the car that night. He didn't care about himself. He was ready to die if it would mean that his family would be rid of Linderman once and for all. 

"_And I know of your brother and his little problem. And of your daughter..."_

That was when the world stopped. That is when he returned his gun. The revelation struck him deep, what was happening to this world? When he last saw Peter, he was a shell of himself. Gone was the optimistic aura he always had, broken were his rose-tinted glasses. And his daughter, what did Linderman know about her? It angered him and worried him at once.

"It might interest you to know, that I too, have an ability," Linderman began as he led Nathan into his gallery. "And with your help, we can change the world."

"This is how you are going to change the world?" Nathan asked bewildered. He stared at the painting of exploding man with pain. "If you know all this, you must know that my brother Peter is the cause of this explosion."

Linderman turned to face Nathan, "We all have a part in this. And your brother's curtain call is the day after your Election."

Nathan glared at Linderman. "You are nuts."

"Am I? Can you explain what has been happening Mr. Petrelli? Take your time. "

Nathan took a look at all the paintings in the gallery. Some he saw before, Peter jumping off the roof. Peter would have died if he didn't fly and save him. He remembered seeing the painting at Isaac's gallery, it caught him off guard. The picture of the exploding man stood next to the flying picture and he knew then that no matter how much he wanted to deny it, there was truth in what his brother Peter has been telling him.

"That girl..." Nathan started to say, his glaze concentrated on another painting one he had not seen.

There was another picture not to far from it. It was a girl in a cheerleading outfit. This must be the one Peter saved. Undoubtably, this cheerleader was the same as the dead girl on the autopsy table. Other pictures cause Nathan unrest too including one of lockers nearly missing a figure that must be Peter.

"That girl...That's my daughter. Are you telling me that she's going to die?" Nathan asked.

"She already died. This painting already happened," Linderman answered.

"She's dead?" Nathan replied in a quiet voice, the blood drained from his face.

He had the chance to meet her and let it slip away.

"Oh, she's not dead Nathan," Linderman informed. "That took place weeks ago. Days before your brother saved her at Homecoming."

It amazed him how crazy this world really is. It had to be fate how everything seemed to work out the way it has even thought the mechanics of the manner drove him wild.The life he tried to stop his brother from saving was of his own niece, of his own daughter.

"You must now realize Nathan, that your brother has died before too."

The painting...the painting that shown Peter dead...that is why he released the painting...

"Peter had to be there", Linderman continued.

"To save the world?" Nathan riposted. "You believe in all this?"

Linderman gestures to his collection.

"Your brother saved her life. And in return, she saved his. Amazing power your daughter has. A very powerful power. A power that can easily corrupt if put into the wrong hands."

Nathan had to nod in agreement there, but he wasn't keen with the idea of his daughter's being in Linderman's hands either.

"That is why, I need your help."

"And this explosion is your way of saving the world. Killing millions of people in New York."

"Only 0.07."

"Hmm?" Nathan inquired.

"That's the percentage of the world's people that will be effected by this event."

This event? Nathan internally rolled his eyes. How could anyone take such a thing so lightly.

* * *

"I said to get away!" Peter shouted again, this time with an eery deep voice. 

Mohinder, safe on the floor, watched in horror as Sylar flew out the window at such a force that Newton's third law of motion caused the glass to bounce back and hit Peter, the force knocking him back toward the wall and then he collapsed to the ground, a piece of glass puncturing his forehead..

Mohinder stared out the window at disbelief but only for a second, refocusing his attention to Peter.

"Peter?" Mohinder called out to Peter.

Mohinder checked Peter's pulse, though it was no surprise, with the glass being in his head, Peter gave his life to save the world from Sylar. He was able to do what he could not.

Mohinder, his phone in hand, debated if he should call the police. He looked at the broken glass both on his floor, and the remaining jagged pieces that still clang to the window pane.

* * *

The Haitian, persuaded by Angela's cries, left Peter's apartment to look for him. Angela was sure he was near by but couldn't exactly be sure where he was. She sensed he was in trouble, but she didn't have the ability to actually see Peter. 

The street was busier than the Haitian would have liked but in a way being out in the open was an easier way to hide. Mr. Bennett himself made such a comment, and though The Haitian once agreed he knew it was time for Claire to return to the Petrelli Family. Perhaps, staying together would be the only safe way.

"_Did you hear?" someone on the street whispered._

"_No, I saw", said someone else."_

"_That someone fell out of that building and just walked away?"_

"_That's nuts."_

The Haitian listened closely. Were they talking about Peter or someone else? How much interference would he have to generate? How much credibility would be staked?

After a few more yards of walking, he saw the source of the speculation. A shop worker, broom in hand cleaning up the remaining evidence.

"Stupid kids," he remarked."Playing hockey in the street, at this hour."

The Haitian looked up. It was unlikely that the puck would travel that high, but he nodded in acknowledgment. He made his way past the man and entered the apartment building. Once he reached Peter's room he use the key in which he was given.

Mohinder, still held the phone in his hand, he just dialed the number, when the door opened.

Mohinder stared at the Haitian as he walked in; he stood in front of Peter as if he needed further guarding.

"You stay away from him," Mohinder started. "With all he has been through, he deserves to be back with his family."

"What happened?" The Haitian spoke.

"Why should I trust you? Who are you? For all I know, you could be affiliated with the man in Horn-rimmed glasses that has been spying on me," Mohinder stated, the nearly forgotten business card burning in his pocket.

The Haitian studied Mohinder, how much did Dr. Suresh really know?

"I am no longer part of Primatech Paper," The Haitian replied. "I protected someone from them and that made me a target."

"The cheerleader?" Mohinder inquired. "That is who Peter was so determined to save."

He replied so fast that without thinking he was still not sure he should he trust him.

"I am not your enemy," the Haitian said in a calm voice. "Please don't call the authorities."

"The man that murdered my father went out that window. Peter killed him. But the glass hit him."

The Haitian kneeled down, and checked on Peter. He was dead.

"Let me take him home to his mother," the Haitian requested.

"I'll do it," Mohinder replied.

* * *

Angela Petrelli continued to pace back and forth, when she heard the sound of the glass sliding door to the patio open. And a knock on the front door. 

The Haitian walked in, carrying someone, wrapped in a blanket.

She ignored the door, as she willed herself to the sun-room, Peter lying dead. The glass that was once protruded recently removed.

"I'm sorry," The Haitian replied. "By the time I got there."

Angela made eye contact with the Haitian, but said nothing as he took his leave and disappeared into the shadows.

She ran her fingers through Peter's hair, just like she did the last day she saw Peter. Only moments before he woke up and took off on her, scaring her all over again.

She took out her phone, and dialed a number.

"You have to come home Nathan. Now. Drop everything and come now. I know you can fly right over."

And with that she hung up the phone and dropped it before collapsing over her son.

* * *

**To Be Continued  
**

* * *

**Author Note: Fixed yet another typo. Sorry! **_Okay, on second though, I decided that I will write one more chapter to this story. Thanks again to all of you that read this and reviewed. And to those that story alerted this even though this originally was an one shot, thank you. ;-) **Also, Fanfiction Net has been having problems letting me upload, so I had to be creative to get chapter 2 up.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Waiting **

Fan dom: Heroes

Rating: T - Violence

Couples: None

Characters: Angela, Claire, Mohinder, Peter, Nathan, Linderman

Notes and Spoilers: Through Chapter 18: Parasite and Chapter 28 of the Graphic Novel War Buddies Part 5 of 6 Though much of this is still speculation, there are also speculation and hints from promotional commercials, screen images, and spoilers.

Disclaimers: I don't own Heroes, Tim Kring and NBC do, I am just a fan. Major sap alert here. But I can't help it.

* * *

****

Chapter 2:

* * *

Nathan watched in astonished aw as Linderman healed the dying plant in front of his eyes.

"See Nathan," Linderman stated. "I do know a thing or two about saving the world."

Nathan felt his cell phone vibrate and he reached down to answer it.

Before he could respond with a breath, the call died. Something was wrong. Peter. The sensation dulled his senses and cause him to lose equilibrium.

"Ma?" Nathan called into the phone but without answer.

Peter? The realization hollowed him. Never would he be able to shuffle the image, the ache of the last time he saw his brother.

"I can't. As long as I am alive, everyone around me is in danger."

He squeezed the cell in his hand tightly as if he needed something to focus himself.

"I have to go," he said to Linderman. No further explanation given.

It was not a request, but a statement. Nathan once said that Peter's attempt to fly was a suicide attempt but it was at this instance that he feared it was the truth.

Peter allowed him to comfort him for that one moment, but was he only humoring him?

Linderman returned Nathan's determined and solemn stance with a surprising smile.

"Of course Nathan, you are free to go. Good luck on the election!" In a quieter voice he added, "Don't fly too close to the sun."

Nathan tighten his suit before he left, his nerves erratic, as he rushed out of the hotel room. There would be things to deal with soon. The two FBI agents were dead, and a six month investigation would have to be squashed.

He ascended into the sky, and flew. His heart seemed to stop for a second as he prepared himself to break the sound barrier. No longer could he ignore his ability, but still it felt much more like a curse than a blessing. No matter how much the power had also helped, somehow, someway these gifts behaved more like hassles.

The "Fly By Night Café", the place he once stopped at the last time he flew was just a blur this time.

He rolled his eyes internally. That title alone freaked him out. It was the place where he met Hiro and when he mentioned saving the world and being from the future. Nathan should have connected the dots then. Peter rambled about a time traveler, but Nathan was secure in his bliss and continued to refuse to take that one giant leap.

How long would it take him to get to New York? Could he get there without stopping? He was determined to try.

* * *

Angela Petrelli embraced her son. She tried so hard to keep her family safe. Peter once told her that on the night of Nathan's accident, he knew, miles away that he was hurt. She tried to ignore him but Peter insisted. Perhaps it was wrong for her to shelter Peter. Perhaps it left him unprepared. Or perhaps it encouraged him to rebel, searching for his own answers. 

She had to know that he would not always be her dotting baby boy who would always take her word at face value, with no questions asked. But that no longer mattered.

The knock on the door was persistent, and she peeked out the window, it was Dr. Suresh.

She answered the door, her face flushed, herself numb.

Mohinder rubbed his eyebrow, "I'm sorry."

Angela made eye contact with Mohinder, yet her eyes were sore and tired.

"Peter's dead," they said together.

"No!"

It was Nathan as he landed on the grass, a much kinder landing than the desert, but that did not matter. He rushed pass Mohinder. This was his fault. It was he that told Peter to seek out Suresh, and now Peter was dead.

He clang onto Peter, embracing him tightly. He refused to believe Peter was really gone. It was so unfair.

"We can bring him to Linderman!" Nathan suggested eagerly, desperately, "He can heal."

Angela closed her eyes tightly, turning away from Nathan, unable to look at him.

"No," she said sharply, bitterly. "He can't heal the dead."

"No..." Nathan whispered, not wanting to believe that the situation was hopeless. He let his emotions flow as he choked down some tears. It couldn't end like this.

His cell phone started to ring. He looked at the name it was some yoyo from the office. Not being able to deal with such an interruption right now, he took the phone and threw it. It smashed against the wall and broke into several pieces.

"Where are Heidi and the boys?" he asked.

Angela turned around to face Nathan.

"Heidi is out, the boys are upstairs."

"I need to go out." Nathan sated. "I'll be back."

"Now?" Angela inquired.

Nathan kissed Peter one last time before he stood up and started toward the door. He didn't really know what he was going to do. Perhaps go to the office and see what they want, it would be a welcomed distraction. But what he really wanted to do was to go tail Suresh and find Peter's killer.

Angela, who actually knew her sons, too well. Stood in front of the door, her eyes fixated on Nathan's and she reached out for Nathan, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Be careful," she managed her voice barely steady.

"I will."

I will: A phrase much more soothing than "okay" though at the same time still not soothing enough.

Angela nodded, and left the room to think.

* * *

Not long after Angela and Nathan, left, Nathan's daughter Claire came down the stairs. 

"Grandmother?" Claire called out. She shivered, it would take a while for her to get used to having another grandmother in her life.

She got about halfway down the stairs when something or in this case someone stopped her in her tracks.

"Peter?"

She ran the rest of the stairs. She missed the last couple stairs and almost fell flat on her face.

"Ow.." she whispered. She might have regeneration powers, but that didn't mean falling down the stairs didn't hurt.

Though she quickly shook off her discomfort and walked close to the man she had ditched the Haitian at the airport to see again.

"He's in no position to be responsible for anyone or himself."

She remembered the Haitian saying this statement the day before. And she couldn't help to think why the man that saved her from the man that killed Jackie couldn't be trusted.

But now she knew. He needed protection himself.

The last time she saw him dead, her presence awakened him.

She remembered how scared she was the last time she saw him broken and pale.

He was her hero, and he gave his life for her. And he didn't even know her.

But he was her uncle. And it all made sense now.

She walked closer and kissed him on the cheek.

"You can't be dead Peter. I'm not done saving the world. And I don't think I can do it alone."

And then that was when something magical happened.

"Claire?"

"Welcome back Uncle Peter."

* * *

****

The End

Author Note:_ LOL, okay there. Happy now? Ow! I had to export a chapter two of another story, copy/paste my story from Word Perfect and paste it in here for Fanfiction Net to let me upload this! This was actually done days ago! Can't wait for the new episode on April 23! (Update April 15: I just fixed some typos. Sorry!)  
_


End file.
